Session 03
The session beings with Locke, Mac, Sifu, and Allen on a school bus headed towards Trilliam Hospital. As they pass through some suburban neighborhoods they find a small plaza with a department store. Looking through the sunlit department store they see that is not completely empty. Deciding to first raid the department store Mac lockpicks the front doors and they make their way in. After searching around they happen to find a filled 4L gas can filled with some sort of gasoline along with some other items. They stumble upon a loading dock at the back of the store with an office on the far end of the room. The office has its blinds down and the door unlocked. Through the door they hear a faint moaning. Sifu attempts to open the door but finds something pushing against the door. Kicking the door aside they find a zombie on the other side already charging towards them. Blood dripping from the zombies mouth the group attacks. Easily dispatching their first encountered barfer they find their weapons covered in the zombie blood. After cleaning their weapons they find a set of keys in the office that they cannot find a real use for. After finding a rat infested break room they decide to leave the department store and continue onward towards the hospital. Along the way they find a gas station and hardware store. Unable to get the pumps working they decide to check around the gas station. Finding the doors already broken down, the carefully move into the barely lit hardware store. Inside they find several items, most notably a fire axe which Mac has started to wield. In a dark corner, a glint from a door handle catches their eye. Carefully trying to get into the room they find that the door is not locked. Sifu and Locke decide to move away from the door as Allen and Mac stay beside the door. Swinging the door open, Locke rolls his flashlight along the floor to illuminate the doorway only to find a locked door behind the door. Listening through the second door they hear soft laughing. Worried about an ambush, they decide to look through the store one more time to make sure there are not any people waiting to ambush them. After confirm that the store is empty they head back to the door and attempt to talk to the people on the other side of the door. They receive a response of louder laughing and banging on the door. Worried that this could be trouble they decide to back away, close, and barricade the first door. As they finish they hear a crash from behind the door and new banging against the now barricaded first door. Not wanting to wait around and see what’s behind the door they decide to leave the hardware store and head towards the hospital. Finding a large volume of abandoned cars between them and the hospital and that the sun will soon be going down they decide to head back to the school and decide to head back to the hospital in the morning. Arriving back at the school Sifu scours the school files finding some students with the same last name as the Chinese boy he is looking for. They then learn from Melissa that the zombies become stronger over time. Remembering the two zombies in the field outside the mall, Sifu suggests that they eliminate those zombies. On the way to the field they see that several zombies are now coming out of the mall. Deciding to avoid the mall zombies they quickly dispatch the two zombies wandering the field. On the way back to the school they hear a faint wailing coming from the mall area. Concerned, they had back to the school to ask Melissa if they know about the wailing. Melissa informs them that the source of the wailing is dangerous and that they should stay away from it. Frustrated that she is not giving anymore information regarding the wailing Sifu decides to push for more information. As the conversation escalates the group decides to leave Melissa and ask Clinton , only to receive more of the same lack of information. With the Grimlea School Occupants now aware of the argument between the party and the leaders of the school the atmosphere has become tense between both parties. As the night rolls in Locke, Sifu, and Mac search through the office, however, they don’t find anything. As the heroes decide to rest in one of the classrooms, they keep watch just to make sure that the Grimlea occupants don’t bother them. As the sun comes up the session comes to a close. Category:Plot